This is How We Met
by Zerolr
Summary: Fanfic about a shared childhood moment between Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji and Neji. A Prequel to the fanfiction N.S.S.C.N! COMPLETE! **revised**
1. I love Papa I love Okasan

**Disclamer: **_"All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their original creators. The original characters and plot are the property of the creator. The fan-fiction author is in no way associated/affiliated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended."_

* * *

**Story Notes**: 1st person P.O.V. from five kids. Heavy use of child vernacular. Words are pronounced as they are seen. If there is any confusion between the switches of P.O.V, please, please let me know via comment. I would love feedback from the readers. Here's the way to tell them apart: Naruto has the worst grammar, Sasuke is always taking about his mother, Choji uses "w's" in his words, Shika is always saying "damn" and finding the shortest way to say things, and Neji is very polite and is the only one who calls his father, "Chichiwe".

* * *

_If it weren't for that day, when all that happened… All the simplistic stupidities that were made, then most likely all the events that followed so many years later would have never occurred the way that they did. This, I say, is true…_

* * *

**This is How We Met**

-_Prelude to NSSCN_-

* * *

**Chapter one**

~ _I love Papa; I love Okasan_ ~

* * *

Holdin' my papa's hand tigh, we walked outta da carriage an ended up at sumbody's house. A large Uchiwa fan pantie da front to dis biiig house.

"We're here, Naruto."

Papa gave me one offa dem large chezzy smiles offa his, an I cheezed back, cuz ya know, he wuz cool like dat. And I wannie to be jus like him. I sawed dem doors open real wide an inside der wus more houses an stuff.

"This is the Uchiha estate," das wha Papa said. Papa wus really tall so he took long steps, an I hadda run but I never let go his hand. We were inside an da peoples dat opened dem doors were showing us around and stuff. I still didn' know why we wus her but den, Papa explainie to me.

"Okay Naruto, I was invited here to a small get together with some of my old friends. It's a grown-up thing, so I'm going to leave you with Mrs. Uchiha." Papa cheezed again, "You can play with Sasuke? Both of you met in the palace once remember?"

"No, I don member," I cross my arms cuz I didn kno dat Sasukay he wuz talkin bout.

"Alright, it's understandable, it was only a brief introduction that time," he look opher at me, "But you'll get to know him very well, and you'll play together, both of you are the same age. Did you know that?"

"Really?!"

"Yes, really!"

I really love Papa. I really wanna be jus like him. We had them peoples showed us to where Miss. Uchiwa wus.

* * *

I can smell it. It smelled so good. Okasan always, always makes the food. And the food always, always smells good. I wanted to go outside. I want to play with Tachi-nii.

"Come here, Baby," Okasan took my sleeve of her kimimono and she wiped my face. I didn't want to. I wanted to go and play. I wrinkled my nose. Okasan laughed.

"There, all done," Okasan smiled. She was really pretty. I really love Okasan. I really want to always be wherever Okasan would be. Because, Okasan always, always makes me feel safe, so I smile back.

"Greetings, good morning!" I turn around. It was a tall man with sun hair. It was like the sun because it was round and it had spikes coming out of it from everywheres.

"Namikaze-dono, you came. My husband was worried that you couldn't make it," I saw that there was another Namikaze next to the big Namikaze. He had sun hair too, and blue eyes too. He was looking at me and I looked back. I was scared. I didn't know who he was. I saw him before, I rememor. I hid behind Otosan that time.

"Aww, jeez—even for a get-together, they're still worried about punctuality, man!" I saw him scratch his head. The little Namikaze was still looking at me. I hid inside Okasan's kimimono.

"Oh is that Naruto?" How cute, he appears to be a very saucy devious child! How old is he?"

"Heh-heh! He's four years old, he'll be five in October." The big Namikaze sounded very proud.

"Oh, Baby just turned five just few days ago."

"Ah, I see, born in the heat of July!"

"Oh stop it…"

"Well I better get going, I'll leave Naruto to you, is that okay?"

"Of course, he can spend some time with Baby. The other boys are playing with the girls."

"Oh, they brought their tikes here too?"

"Yes," I can feel Okasan smile. She always, always gave this smiling feeling and I felt it. It was all warm and fuzzy."

"You have a lovely smile, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Oh stop it you!!!"

"Heh, heh…"

* * *

I wus jus standin an standin. Papa had growned up stuff, so I get dat. He jus gotta do wha he needs ta do. He lef an I wus jus standin der.

"Go on, Baby," I sawed Miss Uchiwa pullin out Sasukay frum unda her kimi clothes. Man, I'm bored I wanna play!

* * *

**End Chapter**


	2. Matter of Life or Death!

**Chapter two**

~ _Matter of Life and Death!_ ~

* * *

I didn't want to go. I didn't want to play with him. He looktid different and messy. But Okasan asked me, so I did go. And I jumped off the porch, and I walked up to him. He smiled real big and said:

"Wanna play tag? Les play tag—Come on! Heh, heh! Heh, heh!"

He pushed me really hard and I fell.

"Tag! You're IT!" and I saw him run away from me. He was laughing and smiling. It looked like he was making fun of me.

* * *

I sawed him get all sad an stuff. Like he wus gonna cry or sumthin. Wha did I do? Is not my bad. Den, den—der was dis noise, we both herd sumbodies.

"Ruun! It's evil! She's evil!"

* * *

I was getting up when I when I heard Shika and Cho coming around. They ran and stopped in front of us.

"Wha's going on?"

* * *

I spotted this goofy kid wit Sasu.

"Shika, I can't wun weny mores!"

"But you gotta!" I tug Cho's scarfy thingy and I kept runnin towards them. We finally made it ta them.

"Wha happen?"

"I got no time to explain." I told the spiky haired kid.

"I'm hungwe Shikamarwo." Cho tugged my arm and pointed ta his mouth.

"We need to hide before it's too late," I said ignoring Cho.

"I got a secret hiding spot."

"Good Sasu! Where is it?" I jump cuz finally maybe we can lose her. That scary mommy. Sasu took off and Me, Cho and Spiky kid followed. We hid in between houses.

Ino came out. She was the scary "mommy". We was playing house and I was the daddy and Cho was the baby. Cho like it cuz, Ino gave him lots of stuff to eat. But she made me do work all the time and that wasn't fair. That chick is plain evil. So I took Cho and ran away, simple as that. Behind Ino, was Sakura and Hinata. They were playing too. But I wasn't scared of them—it was Ino.

"Nara Shikamaru! Come out! Where is our baby!"

She looked around but she didn't see us . The spiky kid smelled like fish. Cho was sucking on his sleeve. Sasu had his hands over his mouth. He was shaking ta death. She kept callin and callin till she gave up and left. That's when we all came out. I saw Miss Uchiha smiling. I guess she thought this was funny. Well, it's not. It's a matter of life or death.

* * *

"I'm hungwe. And da new bouy wus smewlling rweally good.

"Stop it! Yous eatin' my clothes!"

"I never seen you before, what's your name?" I wooked at Shika.

"Naruto, my name's Naruto."

"Heh, my name's Shikamaru."

"M-my wame is Choji."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**End Chapter**


	3. Hide and Seek

**Chapter three**

~ _Hide & Seek_ ~

* * *

We all said wawor names so we could pluway wif Nawuto. I wus smelling Miss Uchiwa's cooking, it smelled good…

"Les play! Les play!"

"Stop jumping Naru, damn! Cho wha'cha lookin at?"

"I'm hungwue…"

"No, don't start with that!—you're always hungry."

"Always, always hungry." I wooked at Suwasuke. I wus mad at him. He wus making fun of me.

"Wow Choji you really fat!"

Forgit Suwasuke. I hit Nawuto rweally, rweally hard and he fell but, I was surpriwised. He didn't crwhy.

"I'm not fat! I'm foowuffie—is differwent!"

"Naru, just don't ever call him fat—ever."

I wooked at Shika—he was my bestest frewend, "Now git up, and let's play."

* * *

"Let's play hide and seek".

That is my friend game. I knew all the best places to hide. Okasan knew them too. I wasn't scared of Naruto anymore. Shika and Cho came, so now it's going to be fun. I don't want to play with Tachi-nii anymore. In the back porch, Okasan was always, always watching everything.

"Okay!" Naruto screamed. He ran up to Shika and told him, "You coun, ya kno, like, thirdy-five, six, fiddy, an—TEN. Okay? Okay?!"

Shika looked at him real funny. Me and Choji giggled. He raised one eyebrow real high and then did a real sigh.

"Yeah, yeah—whatevef"

"But wes' playin' hidin' seek tag, kay?!"

"Alright, jeeze does it matter?—Okay run and hide. Ima start countin," said Shika.

I giggled and giggled and I ran to hide. I climbed on the porch and I went through the door and hid behind Okasan.

Okasan smiled as he was stirred the ramen in the pot. It smelled really good. Choji wanted to hide with me too, but I pushed him away. He was mad at me, but I didn't care. Choji was going to talk to Okasan and eat all the ramen. He is sooo fat.

* * *

Ahhhh… this sucks. This sucks this really sucks. "Seven, eight, nine—TEN. Alright, alright, I'm coming now, whatevef." I'm lookin around and I can already see Choji's scarf stickin outta of a corner. Man, this was so tiring. I keep walkin cuz I decided to find Choji last, cuz it's not fair for him. So, I'm walkin and walkin around all these Uchiha houses around here. I spot Naru hidin behind a well. When I got near, he 'secretly' ran from there to a small horse stable that wuz there. And then, he kept doin that whenever I got closer. I wuz chasing him all ova the place. Damn, man—this sucks this really sucks. Seeing him running from place ta place, I'm yellin—"Hey! Yo Naru! I see you!" No good, I guess this is what he meant by hidin-seek tag. It don't matter if I spot him—I've got to catch him. Damn.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	4. That Blind Kid

**Chapter four**

~ _That Blind Kid_ ~

* * *

The Uchiha house is really big. Chichiwe said that all the noble famalee inside the Paleeis are big. I came with Chichiwe because Oji-sama wanted too. Oji-sama is the Head of my famalee. Oji-sama is really nice and really kind and I learned all the ways to serve him better. Him and Hinata-hime-sama. Inside the Uchiha house there is the "outside Uchiha" and the "inside Uchiha" and we was standing outside the gate that goes inside the "inside Uchiha." I thought that there was the Head Uchiha and a Branch Uchiha, but Chichiwe said, that is only our famalee that is like that. I wonder why?

"Neji, turn around—you mustn't look inside, we're standing guard—stay sharp."

"H-hai!"

Chichiwe was with me and other Hyuuga famalee guarding the fence. Only me and Chichiwe had eyes like Oji-sama and Hime-sama. Is lonely guarding the fence. I turn around when Chichiwe wasn't looking. I saw somebody. He had a funny boring face. He was looking for somebody. And I found him. It was a spiky hair boy.

"Over there!" I said. "He is hidden over there!" I pointed under a porch of the house in front of me. The funny boy looked at me and then looked at the spike hair boy who came out of the hiding spot.

"You wanna play?" that is what the boy said. I looked at Chichiwe. I really, really wanted to play. He shook his head. I knew I couldn't, but, I wish. I didn't say anything.

* * *

Naru then wanted me to go chasing him around and stuff. It was annoying. He seriously thought that I didn't see him later. Oh well it was fun. I found Choji who just came out again. And we were running and running. Naru was laughing in that crazy laugh that made me and Choji laugh. I still couldn't find Sasu, but that didn't bug me. What bugged me the most was that blind kid that kept staring at us. He looked so damn sad. Like he was gonna cry. I asked him but he didn't say anything. He kept staring and staring some more. Naru and Choji ran off somewhere—damn.

* * *

Chichiwe kept turning me around, but I turn again to keep looking. I like to hear the laughing and watch the smiling faces. The spiky hair boy's laugh was a very nice laugh, it made me smile. He kept laughing and laughing. It made me smile some more. I wanted to play with them. Chichiwe saw me looking but did not say anything anymore. They all must be friends. The only person I play with is Chichiwe. Everybody in Branch is older than me, I felt so lonely. I felt someone pat my head. Chichiwe was looking down at me. He looked a little sad. I didn't know I cried a tear, Chichiwe wiped it off with his thumb and he hugged me. It felt so warm and I hugged him tight.

* * *

"Owa here Shikamawu!" I heard Choji waving at me. But I was just looking at that blind kid. He is a Hyuuga, I member now. My Pops was talking about it with Inoichi-san one day. They were talking about how funky weird their eyes were. I walked up to the gate.

"You wanna play?"

* * *

**End Chapter**


	5. Tachinii

**Chapter five**

~ _Tachi-nii_ ~

* * *

I let go of Chichiwe. The boy was standing right there. I nod. I nodded a lot. Chichiwe pushed me. He said okay. I fitted between the bars and I went inside.

"My name's Shikamaru, call me Shika!" and took my hand.

* * *

He's got them funky weird eyes that can see through stuff. I wanna be friends wit a kid like that. He'll be my ticket in hide-an-go-seek!

I hid and hid for a looong time. Okasan was almost done and she saw Choji and Naruto running, laughing and hiding. I was excited at first but now I was getting bored. Okasan took a noodle with the chopsticks and she wrapped it all around. She turned around and bends down to give me some. Licking it and licking, it was so good. Okasan wiped my mouth and kissed my head.

"Okasan!"

Okasan turned around. It was Tachi-nii! Tachi-nii!

"Where is Otosan? I heard of Namikaze-dono's arrival—they are all here, aren't they?"

"Yes my dear," Okasan smiled.

"So? Where are they?"

"Tachi-nii! Play with me!" I raised my hands, "Play with me Tachi-nii!" I ran to Tachi and his fingers hit my head.

"Ow! Tch! Tch, tch!" I rubbed my head over and over, "That hurts!"

"Not now, little guy," was all that he said. He'd always say that, with that smile. That's Tachi-nii, he was the best.

"Would you like me to serve you some ramen now honey?"

"No, no—tell me, where is Otosan?"

Okasan saw that Tachi-nii was sweaty and tired from training and she wanted to wipe his face too. But Tachi didn't want that. He pushed her.

"Argh, where is he?!"

"He's…over there, on the back porch."

Tachi-nii left.

Okasan was a little sad so I hugged her and she smiled.

"He's over there!"

"Good job, Neji-kun!" I heard Naruto say. I looked and I saw a boy with eyes that look just like Hinata-chan.

"Come ova here Sasuke!" Shikamaru called, "We all gotta say our names to this kid!"

"Okay," I jumped off the porch. Okasan was watching everything and smiling.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	6. Shiitake Pork Ramen, Itadakimasu!

**Chapter six**

~ _Shiitake Pork Ramen, itadakimasu_ ~

* * *

"Alright Imma start, my name's Nara Shikamaru."

"An I'm Namikaze, Naruto!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you."

"Akamichi Choji, do you wike food?"

I wuz cheezin an da new kid's face turn really red. He smile a quiet smile an he bow, really low.

"Hyuuga Neji, I am honoured to meet you all." He den faced Cho, "Yes, I like food very much thank you."

"Goooood cuz I'm hungwe," said Cho.

"Okasan, can we have some?" Sasukay ran up to da porch an he climbed dat stuff to her.

"Of course, I will give you all some now before the grown ups." She gave a wink at us, and I jump up.

"Yeah! Woo-hoo!"

"Yaaayyy!"

"Calm down, Naru, Choji!—Sheesh!"

Den I sawed Shika smile, "Miss Uchiha, give me some first."

"No fair," Cho wuz callin. Dat Nezi was blushie and smiling. He lookie so happy.

"Can you see dat?" I ask Nezi. Maybe his weird eyes can't let 'im see everythin.

"Uh-huh," he noddin, "I can see more than you would EVER see…" Da way he says it wus scary…

We all sat in a row, like Sasukay, Me, Nezi, Shika and Cho. Miss Uchiwa gave up a bowl 'o ramen ta each of us. Hot steamy da—liscious!

"There you go, shiitake pork ramen, enjoy!"

"Thank you okasan!" say Cho.

"Hey! That's MY Okasan!" Sasu stuck his tongue at Cho.

I took da sticks an I rolled 'em up and wuz bout ta take a slurp an Nezi, slap my hand!

"Thank the kami for the meal!" Nezi looketed mad an everybody wuz lookin at me funny. I member Papa tellin me that once. I didn kno it wuz dat importan.

"O-okay," I put my hands together like everybody else an we all said,

"Ikidakimasu!"

* * *

Is the first time I ever had shiitake pork ramen. I was soo good and warm and hot. The pork was easy to chew and noodles were long and fun to slurp up. I laughed at Naruto, he had a funny way of sucking the noodles. Choji was even better at it! Shika looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Eat your ramen cuz Choji's gonna eat it," he said still smiling. I laugh, because Choji was already sticking his chopsticks inside of Shikamaru's bowl.

"Oiii!" Shikamaru clicked his chopsticks with Choji's chopsticks.

"Plawease gimme some, Shika!"

"No—this is mine!"

I look over at Naruto and Sasuke and they were fighting with their chopsticks too.

"Give me your pork!" said Sasuke.

"Gimme yur noodles!" shouted Naruto back at Sasuke.

"Never!"

"I chop stick duel ya!" and Naruto battled Sasuke.

"I'm better than you—I'll win" Sasuke said.

"Yeah right!" Naruto laughed as he said that.

"No one can beat Choji at a chopstick fight." Naruto, Sasuke and me looked at Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto took his chopsticks and fought with Choji, but he moved so fast and in a second he knocked Naruto's sticks away!

Sasuke took Naruto's bowl and ate all of his pork. I sat and saw all of that happen. I can see a lot of things…

* * *

**End Chapter**


	7. The Shogun

**Chapter seven**

~ _The Shogun_ ~

* * *

"No one can beat Choji!" I said it cuz I know it's true.

"Arrgh!" Naru shouted and he bent down to pick up his sticks knowing he sucks ass, heh heh…

"What makes him so good?" asked Sasuke.

"Cuz," I said, "He's the SHOOGUN!"

"Choji nodded his head reealll slow like and said, "The Slooooogun." Then something funky weird happened to the Hyuuga kid shivered from the tips of his toes to his head. He jumped off the porch and gave the rest of his ramen to Choji! Then he stood in front of him and he bowed real slow and real low.

"Oh! Great Shougun!" He said this! That Neji was really serious. And that made everyone serious about it. Even Choji sat up real important-like. Am I the only one who knows it's a game—aw damn.

* * *

Newi gave me.

"I am at you complete service oh great shougun." Newi kwept his head down. He was a good serwent.

"I am the Sloooogun," I said, "I need a worwe worwewor!"

"Me! Pick me!" Naruto was a good chowice.

Sawoskay was good too. I wook at Shikamarwo, "Shikamarwo."

"Yes, Choji-done," Shika made Narwoto and Sawo stand in frowont of me.

"Both of you must chopstick battle whose ever the winner is gonna be a samurai for Choji-dono."

Okasan cam and she pout a rowbe owver me.

"Here, for the almighty shogun."

Sawosukay's okasan was nice. She kwiss my forwahead, and walk back inside.

* * *

I was ready. I was going to beat Naruto and be a samurai. A strong warrior like otosan, be even stronger than Tachi-nii.

"Get ready!" cried Shikamaru. Me and Naruto was at either end, "Get set," Naruto stared at me. Heh, I stared at him back he can't scare me, "Fight!

Our chopsticks clicked and clicked. Naruto is good. But I found my chance. I knock one off. Then Naruto held it like a katana. So, then I drop my other one and I had my chop stick katana ready.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	8. The Growned Ups

**Chapter eight**

~ _The Growned Ups_ ~

* * *

I wuz bout ta beat'em when his papa came walkin in. He wuz tall an serus. Sasu looks jus like him had his hair an' all. He walked ta Miss Uchiwa.

"Mikoto, all the men are hungry is it done? Making ramen shouldn't take so long!"

"Yes, honey, it's done—don't stress my love" Miss Uchiwa touchie his face—yuck Sasu's papa and Mama do da same mushie stuff, my Papa an' Mama do! " I have the boys bring it over," she look at me, "What do you think, Naruto?"

"Kay!" I cheesed ya know cuz dat's how Papa would say it. I put a thumb up too—ta look extra cool! She looks happy an' she giggled and nod at Mr. Uchi and he walked away an' stuff.

* * *

Steady, steady, steady. The bowls of ramen was placed in our hands. Naruto almost dropped his because it was so hot. Choji wanted to eat his. Shikamaru didn't want to do this at all. Sasuke looked at his mother with such a happy smile. It must be nice to have a mother. I never had one. We all walked together.

"Man, is all hot! So hot!" said Naruto.

"Ah shaddup!" Shikamaru looked annoyed and maybe scared.

"I want to eat more rwaman…" whined Choji

It wasn't far. We made it. We went around and all the grown ups were there. There was Sasuke's chichiwe, Naruto's chichiwe, (I know because they look alike) and Shikamaru's chichiwe, Choji's chichiwe was there too. Sasuke's Onii-san was sitting with them all. I saw Oji-sama with everybody else. I brought him his ramen and I bow my head down.

"Here is your meal, Oji-sama."

"There, there," I felt Oji-sama pet my head, "You are a very good boy," he took the bowl from me. "I see you will be a fine young man. Neji—go fetch your father. Bring him here." I beamed and I left running to find Chichiwe.

* * *

Aww damn. This is so TROUBLESOME. I pass the bowl to my Pops and he took it. I said hi to Inoichi-san and Chouza-san. Then I tried to run away but too late.

"Shika, Shika, Shika!" Ino ran and she hugged me squeezed me, damn.

"Let go of me!" I practically screamed.

"Shikamaru, quit treating her like that, treat her well!"

"Shut up! Stupid troublesome father!" Everyone stared at my Pops. I wretched myself free from Ino's sick claws. The guy Neji called "Oji-sama" is Hiashi Hyuuga. I membered all their names. It sorta sticks to my brain. He said:

"You allow your own children to speak to you like that?" He looks like a snotty biayatch. Sitting up all straight. It was all his fault that Neji acted all proper and yet still felt all lonely.

"Shikamaru…" I shut my Pops up again.

"Listen, I ain't shown disrespect to Ino—I just want her ta give me space. That's the way I have my respect. So then she has hers and I have mine. Don't tell me what to do—I already know…"

My Pops looked at me and he smiled. That Hiashi dude better shut up. I know my Pops and my Pops knows me. I walked up to Ino and I sat with her and her friends, Sakura and Hinata. They had their dolls and stuff. Ino had a bead necklace for me and she put it around my neck. Well, I ran away long enough, it's time to suck it up for now.

"Come on, Choji" I said.

* * *

I saw Choji run to go with the girls. Eww, I hate girls. Naruto sat on his otosan's lap. His otosan was bouncing him on his knee. Could you believe it, he had already eaten the ramen that Naruto had given him!

"Well, well looks like Shikamaru is free to order his own Pops! Heh! Heh!"

"Whatever Minato, you don't understand. That boy is out of my control, only his mother can set him straight."

"That's what you think, Shikaku, you don't give him enough discipline. He is like that because you _let him_ be like that."

"Well, Hiashi, it's not as simple as you believe it to be. Shikamaru from what Chouza and I had noticed has a very complex personality. My Ino is very energetic but she bends well to discipline."

"Discipline can only mold the humble and simple minded." Choji's otosan, Chouza raised a finger, "Shikamaru is neither. He is very prideful like his father, believe it or not. There are many ways to show pride."

"Well, whadda expect from my son?! Hah! He's a Nara alright!"

"I beg your pardon, Shikaku-san, but what was said about your son was just a fancy way of calling him rude and defiant." Tachi-nii took a sip of tea that he had with him. He didn't even flinch. Tachi-nii his so cool.

Otosan chuckled.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	9. Friends Forever

**Chapter nine**

~ _Friends Forever_ ~

* * *

I wuz fun. Lots of fun. I played wit my Papa an den wes went to play again. Shika an Cho wuz stuck wit da girls so Nezi, Sasu an me play lots of games. Den da gurls took Nezi too! I wuz gettin' mad. Da gurl Ino wuz doin piggy tails and braids an stuff ta him. Dat other girl Nezi calls "Hime" she looks like Nezi. She putted ribbons in his hair too. Den dat other gurl Sakura, says dat I is married to her an dat Sasu is our baby. It wuz cuz Sasu didn wan ta be da father cuz he said, gurls is icky. I don think so. Gurls smell really good, like Mama. I sawed Shika wuz a good Papa. He says cuz he be doin dis game all da times.

Later all da girls had ta goes inside and wes all played together. Wes played tag, hide an' seek, an Sumo! Den we did races and gots some water and made lots of mud and jumped in it! We laughed at lots of funny jokes we made, den Tachi came. He talk ta us and den made lots of funny faces and made us laugh some more.

* * *

Tachi-nii was the best! He came and played with Shika, Cho, Naruto, Neji and me. He smiled and told me;

"These are your friends Sasuke, love them treasure them—they can prove to be more valuable than family, if there friendship is true. I believe that nothing is a coincidence and there is a purpose for everything. Sasuke you met with them because it was fate."

I look around me. Neji clinged to my sleeve and smiled. Naruto then hugged my other arm and Choji jumped on me! I fell but it was fun, I was laughing. Shikamaru sat on top of me too! He was smiling really big and all of this made me happy. It really really did.

* * *

We are all friends forever, Cho and me found more friends to be friends forever with and I know, because Itachi-san said "fate" I know that means forever and ever right? At least that's what it means ta me…

* * *

I wawa stay wike dis wit Shika, wit Nawu, wit Nezi, and wit Sasu. It was so fun. I wish it coo wast forwevor…

* * *

Forever and ever and ever and ever. Right here. With my new friends. At home it was always so lonely and so poor. But here with all the Uchiha houses it was beautiful. I wish Sasuke's Okasan was my okasan and that Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke were my brothers and that way we can play together. We can be happy. Itachi-san is really kind too, everything was too too good.

* * *

_Naruto__: Two years later there was this fucken war unlike any other…_

_Sasuke__: It felt like I was thrown in a corner of the world hidden from everything_

_Shikamaru__: I didn't want to know. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to understand, but I did. Because I was the so called "genius"_

_Choji__: It was so sick and I blocked everything with food, with happy thoughts that were nothing but lies…_

_Neji__: Building my castle in the sky it came tumbling down. It fell, and I saw it fall. All that I've come to know all that is familiar to me now is death, sadness and grief._

_

* * *

_

**This is how we met.**

**In that single warm summer day. Where time froze for a moment and took pity. Just for that day and then, we scattered the five of us to five different corners. For ten years, ten long, long years.**

**War scarred us, changed the way we once where. And though those years wore away those happy smiles along with our innocence, it never took away that feeling.**

**The feeling of having a friend…**

* * *

**END**


End file.
